The recent increase in PC owners and simplified access to the Internet and other “dial-up” network services have provided enhanced opportunities for on-line sales. E-commerce, in the form of business to business and business to consumer sales has become the method of choice for many buyers and sellers of services and merchandise. Furthermore, improved video graphics allow buyers to view and evaluate potential purchases more thoroughly, prior to purchase. Many buyers remain cautious, however, and avoid on-line purchases involving tangible, personal products which traditionally require a more thorough, in-person inspection. Existing technology does not provide a buyer with sufficient opportunity to adequately evaluate such items prior to purchase.